Bitterness
by 53007
Summary: Namine had loving mother and father, and a special gift. But one day she loses everything. Story about Namine. No pairings yet. Rated K
1. Chapter 1: New Sister

**A/N: So a new story once again, but it will be different than my other stories. I wanted to write a story that would be kid friendly for a long time. I'm not sure if it'll come out okay, but this is the first chapter that is only a couple of sentence and will be a short story. So I hope you will enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated K+.**

**Bitterness**

**Chapter 1: A New Sister**

On the Eastern islands of Besaid was a lonely island with a small town called Destiny Island. The people that lived there where a kind community that would help each other and knew one another like a big family. On this day was a special day for a man named, Terra as he waited with his two daughters, Kairi and Xion, at the local clinic. Kairi had shoulder length red hair with lightly tan skin like her father, she had her mother's blue oceanic eyes, and was the oldest. As for Xion, she had also shoulder length hair that was black, and also like her father and mother she was tan and had blue oceanic eyes, and was the youngest by a year from her older sister.

"Daddy, will mommy be okay?" asked Kairi.

Terra looked down on her and placed his large hand gently on her left shoulder. "Yes she will be."

"And our sister?"

"Yes, her too." said Terra with a smile, but Kairi was still worried about her mother. What if something was to happen to her mother? Will the baby be okay? Will everything turn out like her father said it would? Theses question ran through her mind. "Hey, I'm worried too."

"You are?" said Kairi, although she though of her father as a brave man that was never afraid of anything. Even when it came to him disciplining her and Xion or spanking them for something that they did wrong. He was worried?

"Yes." said Terra as Kairi's expression changed a little. "But I know everything will work out fine. Just have faith and pray for your mother and sister."

"How long have we been waiting?" asked Xion out of boredom.

"It's been almost an hour." said Terra as he checked his watch. "Are you happy that you'll get another sister?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure." yawn Xion as she rose out of her chair and went to play with the toys in the 'Waiting Room' with Kairi following behind her. Terra nod his head in disappointment, Kairi was a kind girl, but Xion was sometimes rude to other people.

As he thought to himself, footsteps could be heard coming towards him and a nurse stopped in front of him. "Excuse me, but are you Miss Aqua's husband?"

"Yes, how's my wife?" asked Terra as he rose out of his chair.

"Your wife is fine and so is the baby?" said the nurse.

"Can we all see her?" said Terra. The nurse told him to go right ahead. He called out to Kairi and Xion as they all went down the hall to room '358' where the nurse told them to go. All three of them were nervous and excited at the same time. Kairi couldn't wait to see her sister, while Xion was wondering what was going to happen to her. Terra stood in front of the door with his daughters, he knocked on the door, and turned the knob. They all entered the room to find Aqua feeding the new born child wrapped in a white blanket.

"Want to meet your new sister?" asked Aqua as she adjusted herself and the baby. Kairi couldn't wait and ran ahead and leaped on the bed in excitement.

"She's so cute." said Kairi as her father stood next to Aqua and placed his arms around her.

"She's very beautiful." said Terra as he kissed the top of his wife's head. "She has your nose."

"What are you talking about?" giggled Aqua as she turned to Xion. "Xion, come here." Xion obeyed and slowly walked to the bed and sat next to Kairi after the short climb up. "Meet your big sisters, Naminé."

"Naminé? That's a funny name." said Xion.

"That's not a nice thing to say." said Kairi.

"That's not a nice thing to say." mocked Xion.

"Girls! That's enough." said Aqua in a stern voice as Kairi and Xion both glared at each other. "What do you think, honey?"

"I like her name." smiled Terra as he gestured to his wife to give him little Naminé. "Naminé, welcome to the family."

**A/N: So tell me what you think, but no flames. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Gift or A Curse

**Disclaimer: I don't own the work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated K+2.**

**Chapter 2: A Gift or A Curse?**

"Ladies and gentleman. I gave you the class of 2003!" said the student body president into the microphone as crowds of people erupted in cheers and shouts for the graduating students while confetti of the school colors fell from the gym ceiling.

"Congratulation, Naminé!" squealed Selphie as she gave her 17 year old best friend a hug.

"You too, Selphie." said Naminé as she hugged her best friend in return while the class theme song played in the background.

Naminé soon met up with her family by the exit as Kairi ran up to her and gave her a hug and a bouquet of white roses. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Kairi." said Naminé as she and her family all took a group picture, showing her diploma. After the picture they exited the building and headed to the parking lot where noises of honking car horns could be heard. Naminé was glad that she graduated from high school, but she would also miss all her classmates and teachers. But she knew that this was no time to mope on this special day.

'_I'm so happy, nothing could make this a better day.'_ thought Naminé, but the day was ruined as screeching of a car tire was heard that was followed by a loud crash. Naminé along with everyone else turned their heads towards a big accident. Naminé suddenly ran at full speed ahead of her family. There was something about the car that she recognized by looking at the color, patterns, and make of the model. She broke through the crowd and stared in horror at the person in the passenger seat.

"SELPHIE!" screamed Naminé as she sat up on her bed. She realized it was still dark, but it was six in the morning. Feeling relieved, but also frighten, Naminé silently cried as rushing footsteps could be heard outside her door. Aqua entered her daughters room followed by Terra. "Mom."

"Sweetie, are you okay?" said Aqua as she sat on the bed and cradled Naminé.

"I had a nightmare." said Naminé as she cried more on her mother's shoulders.

"It's just a dream, you're okay." said Aqua as she comforted her daughter. "It's okay."

"Is there anything I can get you, Princess?" said Terra as Naminé asked for a glassed of water and the coreless phone. Terra thought it was strange that she would ask for the phone, but left her room anyways. Aqua stroked Naminé's blonde hair while continued to cradle her, until, Terra returned with a glass of water and the phone. Naminé took the glass and in a huge gulp drank all the water and took the phone. She dialed numbers into the phone and waited.

"Hello, M-Mrs. T-Tilmitt?" said Naminé into the phone in a shaky voice. "I know it's really early, but I was wondering if Selphie was okay?", she waited as Selphie's mother went to check on her. "I see. No nothings wrong. I'm really sorry about calling this early. Could you not mention this call to Selphie? Thanks, take care."

"Another dream?" said Terra as he took the phone while Naminé nodded. "What happen?"

"It was my graduation day…" paused Naminé as the image of her best friend was still in her head. "Selphie…was in…in a-accident…", Naminé begin to cry again, "She was killed."

Aqua embraced her daughter while Terra gently rubbed Naminé's back. What does this mean? Will it really happen like the other dreams that she had before? Ever since Naminé started high school she had these nice dreams or nightmares that involved her, her friends, and family. Terra told her that she had a special gift, but Naminé thought of it as a curse.

**Later That Day**

Throughout the day Naminé never brought up her dream to Selphie and was glad that Mrs. Tilmitt kept her promise. At school she cleaned out her locker, helped with the preparation for the ceremony, and also signed her classmate's yearbooks while they signed hers. It was then time for the senior class to go home and get in their cap and gown for the ceremony, but before Naminé could leave she took one last look at the inside of her school. "Goodbye." she said to no one in particular.

When Naminé arrived home she was greeted by her older sister, Kairi who was now 21, with her hair auburn colored, and a light complexion skin. Xion had also returned home with her hair now shorter than the last time Naminé saw her, with light skin also.

"So, baby sister is finally graduating." said Xion sounding annoyed as she walked to her old bedroom.

"Don't mind her." said Kairi. "She just grouchy because Riku isn't here yet."

"Speaking of Riku, how's your relationship with Sora? Mom said that you two were fighting again." said Naminé as Kairi just brushed it off like nothing and told her the reason.

"Sora wants to get a puppy for me, but because I'm in college and he working, we won't be able to take care of one." said Kairi as she and Naminé went to Naminé's room. "Now lets get you ready." Kairi began to stylized Naminé's hair in a simple style since she didn't have enough time and started on her makeup after she was done. Naminé then went to her closet and found her dress that she was going to ware at the ceremony that was a simple white evening gown, with matching heels, while Kairi got her graduation cap and gown. In less than 30 minutes Naminé was finally ready for her graduation as Kairi explained that their mother and father were going to meet them at the gym. Xion waited by Riku's car that she borrowed as Kairi got in the back seat while Naminé sat in the front. Xion didn't wasted any time getting to the school gym as she dropped Naminé by the side entrance.

When more people showed up, the ceremony begin right on time. "This is it." said Selphie excitedly as she and Naminé walked side by side and made there way to their seats. People sat on the bleachers and Naminé saw her father, mother, Kairi, Xion, Sora, and Riku as she made her way to her assigned seat on the gym floor.

The student body president then begin his speech about the years that they all had together. The people then laughed at the embarrassing photos of the students and finally the ceremony was coming to a close as each student got their diplomas.

"Ladies and gentleman. I gave you the class of 2003!" said the student body president into the microphone as crowds of people erupted in cheers and shouts for the graduating students while confetti of the school colors fell from the gym ceiling.

"Congratulation, Naminé!" squealed Selphie as she gave her best friend a hug.

"You too, Selphie." said Naminé as she hugged her best friend in return while the class theme song played in the background. Naminé then realized that the same thing was happening in her dream.

"Naminé, you can let go now." said Selphie. "There's my mom, text me later tonight."

"Wait!" said Naminé as she dragged Selphie with her to met up with her family by the exit as Kairi ran up to her and gave her a hug and a bouquet of white roses. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Kairi." said Naminé as she and her family with her best friend all took a group picture, with each girls showing their diplomas. After the picture they exited the building and headed to the parking lot where noises of honking car horns could be heard. Naminé was glad that she graduated from high school, but she would also miss all her classmates and teachers. But she knew that this was no time to mope on this special day.

**Meanwhile**

Jack had emerged out of the gym as he took one last swig of his drink that he had hidden away. He crushed the can and tossed it away as he staggered over to his truck. It was the last day of school and he was really happy that it was over as he got into his truck and laughed for no reason while having a little trouble putting his keys into the ignition. The truck then roared to life as Jack put on his seatbelt, "safety first." he said as he pulled out of the parking lot while almost hitting a car. He honk his horn at the person in the car and yelled out, "Watch were your going, Lassie!"

**Elsewhere**

"Selphie, over here!" called Mrs. Tilmitt with their car running. Selphie wave bye at Naminé and went over to her mother.

"MRS. TILMITT!" yelled Terra as he headed over to the car. "I was wondering if you and Selphie could come by my daughter's reception tonight?"

"We're having our own reception for Selphie too, but thanks for the offer." said Mrs. Tilmitt as she rolled up her window, but then it was heard as a loud crash was heard. Naminé could see from a distance as one of her classmate accidentally slammed into a pole as he staggered out of his truck and tried to run, but fell again. Naminé breathed a sigh of relief as she waved at Selphie.

"That was close." said Naminé when Terra rejoined his family. When Xion heard her sister, she scoffed and thought, _'There she goes again.'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Post a comment or have a question, but no flames, I'm trying my best.**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Sorry this took so long. I've finished it, re-read it, and felt like this whole chapter could be done better. So I rewrote some paragraphs, but it didn't go as I planned, plus the power went out due to lightning storms that erased almost all my files. This whole chapter was rewritten and I hope you'll like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the work of Square Enix or Disney. Rated K+.**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

Naminé had explained that she wanted a small reception with only her family at their house. She thought about inviting her friends and lower classmates, but she didn't want her mother staying up late cleaning up, even if she and her sisters helped her. So, Aqua was in the house preparing hamburger patties that she seasoned herself, while the hotdogs were being removed from their packets by Kairi, as Xion put the fries in the oven with a pan of chocolate cake. Out in the backyard, Terra was instructing Sora to move another table next to the one that was placed on the soft green grass while Riku emerged from the basement with his arms full with chairs. Terra worked on arranging the barbeque grilled with coals that he placed in a pattern like a pyramid. Once he had everything prepared he lit up the coals and waited for it to get hot and ready for the hamburgers and hotdogs.

Sometime later once the table with set with plates, cup, and silverware as the aroma of the cooked burgers, fries, and hotdogs filled the nostrils' of Naminé's guests. Aqua place a jug of lemonade on the center of the table for everyone to help themselves to as Terra finished cooking the last two burgers. Kairi along with Xion emerged out of the kitchen with Kairi holding a decorated chocolate cake as she carefully walked over to the table and placed it on the center next to the jug. Finally, everything was set the way Naminé wanted as everyone of her family began to eat and talk among themselves, until they were all full.

"Here's your gift." said Kairi as she handed Naminé a sketchbook that was bound by a single white bow. Xion gave her a gift card of 2000 munny for Scrooge McDuck's ice cream parlor. Riku had given her sky blue sandals that had sunflowers on the straps. Sora was the last one to give her a gift as he dug into his right side pocket and handed Naminé a black box.

"This is from me." said Sora as Naminé took it and opened the lid that reveled a diamond bracelet. Naminé stared in awe at the bracelet. The sunrays shone down on it making it glisten brightly as pure golden chains encrusted with twelve of the stone were held together. To Naminé it was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world. She wanted to ask him how much it was, but felt like it would be rude. So she thanked him.

"It's beautiful." said Naminé as she took the bracelet out of the box and placed it around her left wrist. She held it up in the light as it sparkled brightly. Naminé was pleased with her gifts that she received from her friends and sisters as she stored this moment in her memory.

While Naminé was showing her mother the bracelet, Sora took Kairi by the hand and whispered into her ear. "Hey, I hope you don't mind, but I took out a loan from our savings account to buy the bracelet."

"WHAT!" yelled Kairi. The once happy atmosphere in honor of Naminé's graduation celebration had gone into a dead silence at Kairi's sudden outburst with everyone's head turned towards her and Sora. She nervously let out a small laugh and got up from her chair. "Could I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." said Sora as he was suddenly dragged by Kairi into the house, when they were inside Kairi closed the backdoor with her sisters and parents looking at her with weary. Naminé had wondered why her sister wanted to speak to Sora alone. Perhaps it was something that he said when he whisper to her. But for whatever reason Kairi was masking her emotions, but Naminé knew and in some sense so did her family. Kairi was upset with Sora.

"I can't believe you would do that." said Kairi with her arms crossed as she gave him a icy glare that Sora wasn't intimated by, it only annoyed him. "That money was for emergencies only."

"Look I'm sorry. I'll pay it all back." said Sora as he stood toe to toe with Kairi. This wasn't the first time he had an argument with her. He would talk calmly and try to reason with her, than it would turn into a shouting match between the two, and would end with both of them not talking to each other for a long time.

"When!" snapped Kairi with her nostrils flaring as Sora causally scratched the back of his spiky brown head as if he hadn't heard her or just didn't care. "I found your released notice from your job! How are you doing to pay for it?"

For almost three years, Sora had worked with a shipment company that delivered clothes, food, machinery to the island from the mainland. It was hard work that Sora enjoyed very much, but one of the ships was raided by pirates and soon more ships had either been lost with the crew members dead or missing without a trace. The company requested for a security escort, but they needed to let their workers go. Sora was among the first hundred to receive a notice that would allow them three more months of their service, it was down to his last two weeks now. Sora looked at Kairi in shocked as she waited for an excuse. He turned away from her feeling ashamed that he didn't planned to tell her when the time was right, but he was too afraid to bring it up "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I'll think of something." said Sora in a guilty voice.

Kairi scuffed at Sora's statement as she closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed heavily "You might as well take back her gift because we can't afford it!"

Sora turned back to Kairi as he remembered how much Kairi talked about Naminé on how much she loved her and would do anything for her to make her happy, but now she had change. Was everything she said about how much she praised Naminé was a lied? Or was it something else? He remembered that Kairi would talk about how much she wanted a special gift last Christmas. "I guess I didn't get the memo back than, but I can't just take it back."

"WHY NOT!" shouted Kairi as she glared at Sora. She had her hands to the side as she made a fist that trembled under pressure.

"Cause she YOUR sister!" said Sora as he was raising his voice. "It's her graduation and I just thought that it would be nice to give her something for her hard work."

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT ME!" yelled Kairi. "I'VE WORKED JUST AS HARD AS HER AND I GET NOTHING!"

"WHAT ABOUT THAT DRESS YOU WANTED!" agued Sora. "I'VE WASTED MY WHOLE PAYCHECK JUST TO BUY YOU THAT!"

"AND A DIAMOND BRACELET ISN'T MORE EXPENSIVE?" pointed Kairi as she slammed her hands hard on the table. "DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BEFORE YOU BOUGHT IT! YOU'RE JUST SO STUPID SOMETIMES!"

"HEY! THIS IS YOUR SISTER'S SPECIAL DAY!" yelled Sora as he calmed down. Kairi turned away from him and look out the window and stared at her sister as she looked at her with confusion. "Let's not argue." Kairi let out a heavy sigh and tore her gaze away from Naminé, but she was still mad at Sora for what he did. She didn't say anything to him as she made her way down the hall. "Where you going?"

"I'm Going To Bed!" said Kairi as she stood at the base of the stairs. "Maybe this relationship won't work." she ran up the stairs before Sora could say anything with tears in her eyes as Sora heard the heavy footsteps and the slam from her bedroom door.

Sora stood quietly in the kitchen. He could handle losing his job, but the fact of losing Kairi too was something he couldn't handle. How would he live on without Kairi? The one girl he really loved. He didn't feel like going back outside as he took a seat on the couch in the living room. He rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" asked Naminé as Sora snapped his head up and quickly looked away from her and Terra that both stood in front of him. He was so buried in his sorrows that he didn't notice Naminé and Terra entering the living room.

"Yeah, everything fine." said Sora as he reassure Naminé and Terra with a big smile, but who was he trying to fool. Naminé wasn't convince and so was her father.

"Where's Kairi?" asked Terra even though he knew where she was exactly.

"She went to her room." said Sora as Terra looked up the stairs and rested his eyes on the ceiling where he knew Kairi's room was. He requested that Naminé head back outside to help clean up as he gestured to speak to Sora alone in the basement. Sora stood up and follow Terra as they both headed to the basement where they could speak in private.

"Quite a shouting contest you two were having." began Terra as he took a seat on a chair while Sora took the one next to him. "Mind if I asks what it was about?" Sora took a deep breath and explain why they where shouting in the first place. Terra listened to Sora, never interrupting as Sora finished his explanation, Terra spoke again as he pointed out the facts of Sora's story, "You lose your job in two weeks. You bought an expensive bracelet that you can't afford. So you borrowed money from Kairi's savings account. And now she wants to breakup, but you don't want that."

"Yes, sir." said Sora quietly as he stared down at the concrete floor. "What should I do?"

"I remember when my wife and I would argue about things before our daughters were even born. It would end like it did with us not speaking to each other for almost a week. I was placed in the same position as you, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't live without Aqua." said Terra as he stared down at Sora and place his hand on his shoulder. "Aqua met the world to me and so I let her knew how much I'd loved her. It took a long time to convince her that I wanted things between to work out. It won't be easy, but if you can't live without Kairi. Then don't give up on her."

"How?" asked Sora hoping for more from Terra. "What can I do to make things better?"

"That is what you'll have to find out on your own. I'll have my wife give you some blankets and you can sleep on the couch." said Terra as he stood up and left Sora alone to think.

**Later**

That night when everyone went to sleep, Naminé laid awake, she was feeling drowsy and looked at the wall clock, it was getting late. She e-mailed Selphie and told her what had happened at the party and what she got. Selphie had hoped for the best between Sora and Kairi and said her goodnights to Naminé. Once Selphie had logged off, Naminé had nothing else to do as she put her cellphone away and got dressed in her white pajamas. She turned off her lamp light and turned to the side to face her window. She soon fell asleep as the cricket chirps outside her window. The night was very calm and relaxing that it soothe Naminé.

**2 A.M.**

Naminé snapped up and began to silently cry in her dark room. She was still tired, but was too afraid to fall back asleep. "What does that mean?" she asked herself.

**6 A.M.**

BEEP!…BEEP!…BEEP! Screamed an alarm clock next to Naminé's lamp that keep beeping louder, waiting for someone to turn it off. It seemed weird to have an alarm go off early in the morning, but Naminé would wake up early to start on a new artwork. Xion could not take the annoying alarm as she entered Naminé's room and was going to give her a piece of her mind, but she wasn't expecting to find her little sister fast asleep on her desk with a fresh painting on a canvas next to her. Xion sighed deeply and yawned as she turned the alarm clock off.

"She slept in." whispered Terra as he walked over to his sleeping daughter. "I'll put her to bed. Go back to your room." Xion didn't say anything since she was still groggy as she let out another yawn and quietly left the her sister's room. Terra gently rubbed the back of Naminé. "Sweetie, come on."

Naminé let out a soft moan as Terra got her up out of her chair and lead her to her bed. She impacted the pillow and let out another soft moan as her father tucked her in. He smiled down on her as he kissed the top of her forehead and was about to head down to the kitchen, but he stop when he noticed the new painting on Naminé's desk. He figured this was the reason why she slept in, even for a Saturday as he gently took the painting off the desk and examine its' features. The painting shown a crowd of people gathered in a dark room with it's only light being from an opened door that had a figure of a person standing by the entrance. Terra couldn't make out who this person was as he heard Naminé shifting around in her bed.

"These dreams still scare me." said Naminé in a quiet voice as she sat up on her bed while Terra took a seat next to his daughter while still holding on to the painting in his hand. "It's like I'm seeing the future. Last night I dreamt of these young women trapped in this storage container and the person by the door came and set them free."

"Do you know this person?" asked Terra as his daughter nodded 'no' while yawning. "Looks like some of them didn't make it, huh."

"They starved. I woke up when I saw them in my dream." said Naminé while looking down, never making eye contact with her father. Terra smiled as he placed his daughter in a gentle hug and stork her back. Naminé hugged him in return as she began to calm down by the warm embrace from her father that made her feel safe.

"I've always said that the future can be unpredictable." said Terra patted Naminé's back. "You are special, but don't think like this gift is a curse. If it wasn't for what you did, your friend wouldn't be here today. Okay?"

"Okay." said Naminé quietly as her father released her and kissed the top of her head.

"If you like, you can go back to sleep. Or if you're hungry, I could make you something since your mother is still sleeping. " smiled Terra as he got up and placed the canvas back on the desk to let it dry more. Naminé stood up also since she was getting hungry and she loved her father's cooking. Terra gave his daughter some privacy to get dress as he closed the door and went down to the kitchen to get started on making breakfast for the both of them. After a quick shower, Naminé was fully dressed in a white sundress. She took another look in the mirror and was about to head downstairs, but took another look at her painting, she didn't know who any of these women were or the person that stood by the door. Naminé placed the painting her desk again as she headed downstairs to join her father. Naminé enjoyed the omelet that her father had made as he put on a private show for her. Being quite quick and swift Terra easily flipped the omelet by throwing it high into the air, that Naminé thought for sure her father would miss catching it, but she was relived when he caught it in the pan. After he was done cooking for him and his daughter, they talked and talked about any random thing until they finished eating and started cleaning up their mess. Sora soon entered the dining room, rubbing his eyes and letting out a huge yawn as he sat down in a chair as Terra gave him a cup of coffee while Naminé placed the cream and sugar in front of him.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Terra as Sora said his 'thanks' to Naminé with a simple nod.

"I slept great. I never knew how comfortable that couch was." said Sora as he added cream and sugar to his coffee. "I slept like a log."

"And don't forget that you made loud snoring noises that sounds like a chainsaw. Good morning." said Riku in a cheery voice, that didn't seem to fit his personality as he walked over the cupboard to retrieve mug and helped himself to a hot cup of coffee. Naminé said good morning in return as she sat down and took the packet that Riku handed her while drinking his coffee without cream or sugar. "You got mail."

Naminé took the envelope, but before she opened it, she took a look that the address. The packet came far away from where it was sent as she saw her name and address. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep." said Riku as he took a drink of his coffee.

"What is it.?" asked Aqua out of nowhere with everyone all jumping at the sudden sound of her voice as she just giggled at everyone's reactions. "That never gets old."

"Morning, hon." said Terra as he gave his wife a kiss. "Aren't you going to opened it?"

Naminé held her breath as she opened the packet that held some papers and a letter. She cleared her throat and began to read the letter out loud. "Dear Naminé. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a freshman this fall into Radiant Garden University. Please fill out the papers that we sent you with your personal information and send it back to us as soon as possible. We will also be holding an open house this summer, I look forward to meeting you. Sincerely, Ansem. OH MY GOD!"

"Congratulations!" shouted Sora as he wildly shook hands with Naminé. Terra could not believe what he had heard as he took the letter and read it for himself. He stood in the kitchen and stared at the letter in his hands while reading it over and over again. As for Aqua, she came to her daughter with open arms as she kissed Naminé's forehead tenderly.

The small celebration was suddenly interrupted by the slam of the front door that caught the attention of Naminé as she turned to look in the direction that everyone was also looking in and saw her sister Xion storming out of sight. "Is something wrong with Xion?" asked Naminé and turned to Riku who only shrugged his shoulders. "What happened?"

**Later**

Sora carefully approach Kairi's bedroom with a breakfast tray in his hands that Aqua had prepared with Kairi's favorite food that she would always eat for breakfast. He was very careful not to spill her orange juice all over her food or drop the flower that was placed in a long glass cup as he let out a sigh of relief when he got to his destination. The only problem now was how he was going to open the door with his hands full as he looked around to find a place where he could placed the tray. He didn't find anything nearby, so he placed the tray in the middle of his hand and balanced it as he opened the door.

"Kairi?" called out Sora as he entered Kairi's room, but was surprised to find her bed empty. "Where'd she go?"

**Evening**

Throughout the day Kairi didn't want to speak to anyone as she found a quiet place on the boardwalk, away from the crowd that occupied the other side. They seemed happy with their friends and family, but Kairi was still mad at Sora and Naminé even though she didn't do anything wrong. "How long have you been there?"

"Almost all day." said Kairi as Xion walked up and leaned on the railing next to Kairi. They didn't say anything to each other as the sun slowly set. The sea was clam with a light breeze cooling down the sweat from their foreheads from the heat of the day. Kairi felt tired from standing for so long as she took a seat on a empty bench with Xion sitting on the far side away from Kairi since it was still too hot.

"I knew that I would find you two here." said Naminé as Kairi and Xion both turned around to find Naminé with her hands full of seasalt ice cream for each of them. Kairi didn't say anything nor did Xion as they both took a ice cream. Naminé took a seat between them as they all ate in silence. Naminé didn't know what was going through her sister's minds as the atmosphere suddenly felt awkward and uncomfortable between them.

"You know…" said Xion as if coming to realization. Naminé stopped eating her ice cream and so did Kairi. "I gave you that gift card for you to used on yourself."

"I know, but I thought it would cheer you and Kairi up if I brought you some ice cream." said Naminé with a nervous smile as Kairi continued to eat her ice cram. Time soon past as the sun had sunk into the ocean. The three sisters walked back home in silence with the only sound made was the crunching of gravel under their shoes as they finally made it to the their house with Naminé the first to enter the house while Kairi and Xion where left alone stand on the porch. "So, you didn't get excepted." said Kairi when she noticed the letter in Xion's back pocket. Xion took it out and nodded 'yes' as she held it in her hands.

"And Sora took money from your savings." stated Xion. "Just to get Naminé a diamond bracelet. It did seemed kind of odd for him to even afford one with his salary."

"I can't believe he would go behind my back and just do something like that." said Kairi as she began to get frustrated again . "Don't I deserve a diamond bracelet like Naminé's?"

"It doesn't seem fair to you, and this was my last chance to past this I exam. But I still failed after I studied for weeks while Naminé gets in easily with her perfect grades." stated Xion as she took one last look at her letter and crumbled it. "It's always seemed like she got what she wanted without asking for anything in the first place."

"I guess she's just lucky." said Kairi as she and Xion entered the house.

"We forgot to give you your graduation gift last night." said Terra as he sat next to his wife at the table while Naminé sat on the opposite side facing her parents while Sora and Riku sat outside watching the stars from the backyard.

"You didn't really have to get me anything." said Naminé, but her father and mother insisted that she let them finish. Kairi and Xion quietly walked out of sight as they watched their father get a box from the top shelf and handed it to Aqua as she removed something white from it.

"I just finished this today." said Aqua as she handed Naminé a folded white silk kimono robe that had a floral design of different flowers with a matching obi (sash). "You can wear it tomorrow at your class party if you want."

"Mom, it beautiful." said Naminé while carefully unfolding it and tried it on for size as Aqua helped her tie her obi. "It fits perfectly. How did you know my size?"

"I took your measurement while you slept." smiled Aqua. "You look even more beautiful the bracelet gives it a nice touch."

"I bought all the supplies that your mother needed and Sora had helped me know when the new shipment would be arriving cause silk is hard to come by these days." said Terra as he and Aqua both received a big hug from Naminé.

"Thank you." said Naminé while Kairi and Xion both stood quietly against the wall. They never did received a hand made dress from their mother when they graduated from high school. What made Naminé so special? This question came across the minds as Kairi went up to her room very quietly, leaving Xion alone to think.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry about my grammar. Post a comment, questions, but no flames. Naminé's kimono inspiration from DeviantArt artists: tasogarehime, and najwah-namine.**

**Special Thanks to the people that reviewed **SpiritGuardian96, & animeluv3


	4. Chapter 4: Missing?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the work of Square Enix or Disney.**

**Chapter 4: Missing?**

The night air was cool after the temperature of the day had finally died down at the first sign of the sun sinking into the ocean. The stars shone brightly high in the dark sky, creating shapes of different animals, people, and mystical creatures. Cricket along with the crashing waves could be heard in the distance. The night was very quite and peaceful. The air was fill with the smell of salt from the ocean that tickled the nose of a cloaked figure that walked along the rocky ravine making it's way to another cloaked figure that sat on a large boulder as he listen to the calming waves.

"It's a pleasure meeting you at last." said the man in a deep voice as the other figure said nothing. The man had to laugh a little at how the person in front of him was acting very mysterious by not saying a word to him. Still not saying anything at all, the person dug in it's pockets and pull out a single photo and handed it to the dark man as he gladly took it and examined the picture with his deep golden eyes with focus. The mysterious person crossed it's arms as the man looked at the photo for almost a minute, until he let out a sigh. "Lovely girl. Now, I need to know where she'll be tomorrow, than, you'll receive your payment." The figure just gave a simple nod in understanding as they both discussed the plan for tomorrow.

**Next Day: 8 a.m.**

Five hours had passed ever since she had suddenly woken up in tears feeling heartbroken. Naminé thought it was strange that she was feeling heartbroken, since she didn't have a boyfriend. Once she calmed down she raced to start on a new painting. When the morning light lit up her curtains, Naminé was still dressed in her white pajamas and her apron with her bandana that held back her long hair that she would wear every time she would paint as she added more fresh paint to her canvas as she was determined to finish her new painting. Never stopping, as she had cleaned her brush for the hundredth time, selecting a different color, and repeating the process all over again. Naminé added one final color as she placed her paint brush in a cup of water to soak with the rest of her brushes and let out a long sigh and a yawn as she stretch her whole body and pulled off her bandana. She was tired, but who could blame her for waking up at three in the morning? Not caring that she still had on her apron, Naminé fell back into her bed and quickly fell back asleep.

**Evening**

"Tidus and Wakka were able to rent some boats for us." said Selphie in her happy voice as she and Naminé had their hands full of groceries for tonight's party that they were having on the small island that was just off the cost of the main island. "But anyways, I heard that you got into Twilight University, congratulations"

"Thanks. I couldn't believe it too." said Naminé with a proud smile.

"Tell me about it. I heard that it was the hardest university to get into." said Selphie with a huge sigh as she place her groceries on the ground so she could rest a bit. "I take it your family were proud."

"Yeah, but…" paused Naminé as she thought of the letter that belonged to Xion that she found at twelve o'clock when she woke up to meet with Selphie.

"oh no, what happened?" asked Selphie as she gently placed her arm around Naminé.

"It's Xion." said Naminé while she and Selphie sat on a bench. "She tried so hard to get into the same school, but she failed her entrance exams for the third time. She hasn't spoken to anyone since yesterday and the only time my family saw her was during breakfast, but she still didn't say anything to anyone."

"Have your parents tried talking to her?" asked Selphie as she kept an eye on the groceries and listen to Naminé at the same time.

"Yeah, but before they could get a word, she's already leaving the room." said Naminé as she started to think more about Xion.

"I feel bad for her." said Selphie as Naminé agreed with her. "What about Kairi and Sora?"

"Kairi still won't see or speak to Sora. She been in her room since this morning while Sora sits in the living room waiting for his chance to talk to her." explained Naminé in a sad voice as she received a reassuring hug from Selphie. It was almost time for the party to start as both girls quickly made haste to get to Naminé's house so she could change into her kimono and after that, they'll head to Selphie's house, and then finally they arrived at the docks where Tidus and Wakka waited for them.

The evening air was just as hot as it was the other day on the boardwalk. As Naminé had finally emerged from her house fully dressed in her white kimono, with her blue sandals, and diamond bracelet as she headed to the docks to meet with her friends. Selphie had took the rest of the groceries despites Naminé's disagreement, but Selphie reassured her that she can handle it as she went on ahead to get ready. The walk wasn't that long and Naminé could feel the sweat glisten down her forehead as she dug in her purse to find her bottle of water. After drinking the cool liquid, Naminé continued her walk to the docks as she picked up the pace once she seen her friends.

Selphie saw her friend in the distance as she ran up to meet her. "Glad you could make it." greeted Selphie with a hug that Naminé returned. "I like your kimono. You look really cute."

"Thanks. My mom made it for me." said Naminé feeling embarrassed from Selphie's comment as Tidus made a wolf whistle while Wakka gave her a thumbs up.

"about time." said Tidus as Selphie shoved the bag of groceries into his arms.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I can't run well in these sandals" said Naminé in a sweet innocent voice that made Tidus lose his train of thought that he almost dropped the bag. "Shall we get going?"

**Earlier That Day**

Terra had stood in front of a lonely house that needed to be worked on as he looked at the faded wooden structure of the house with little paint chips. It's been a long time since he came here after what had happen a long time ago. But here he stood with his daughter's painting as he let out a sigh and knocked on the door. He waited until he heard movement as the person came closer to the door and opened it.

"Oh, it's you." said the person in a lazy slur. Terra knew that he still didn't like him from the way that he greeted him.

"It's good to see you, Ven." said Terra as Ven rubbed his eye.

"Come in." said Ven as he lead the way to his kitchen with Terra following behind him as he closed the door. Ven had made his way into the dining room and sat in a chair without offering Terra a seat as Terra just helped himself into a chair. They didn't speak for awhile as they just sat there looking at anything that seemed interesting to them until they both focused on a photo of a woman and her son that Terra knew who they were.

"How's Aqua?" asked Ven to break the silence.

"She misses you." said Terra as Ven only scuffed about Terra's statement. "She comes to see you and brings you food, but you're never home."

"I don't eat as often now days." said Ven as Terra noticed a empty glass on the kitchen counter with a empty bottle next to it. It became silent once again. "Why are you here?"

"I heard that you joined the Crusaders." said Terra in a nervous tone.

"It's better than just sitting around here all day." said Ven. "But that's not why you're here."

"I came to show you this." said Terra as he reveled Naminé's painting to Ven. "Naminé painted this storm, but she never told me what's happening since she was running late to meet a friend of hers."

"Very detailed painting of a tsunami, high tides, strong winds, black clouds, lightning, the earth splitting, people running and screaming, and raining munny." sighed Ven in disbelief.

"Early this morning I heard Naminé crying. Whatever she dreamed about made her very upset. You know this." said Terra as Ven made his hands into a fist. Terra looked to Ven as he stared back at him with glaring eyes. "She started painting her dreams since she was five. After what happened…"

"Shut up." said Ven with clenched teeth as his fist shook.

"This is the reason why I came here. I don't know when this will happen, but you need to talk to your supervisor and…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Ven while slamming his fists on the table.

"Ventus." said Terra saying Ven's full name.

"When Naminé was a little girl and she told me that my wife was going to die. How am I supposed to react to that? When it finally happen nothing else mattered and my son runs away from home when he turned fifteen cause I wasn't there for him. Now you come here and show me a painting of Naminé's dream expecting me to help you." said Ven with tears in his eyes.

"Not just me." said Terra in a quite voice as he stood up from his chair. "Take care of yourself Ven. Please think about it."

"Tell Aqua that I don't need her to worry about me and that I don't want anything from her" said Ven in a angry tone. Terra didn't say anything else as he let himself out. Once he was outside he turned to his left and saw Aqua sitting on a porch swing wiping her eyes.

"You heard." stated Terra as his wife nod. "Let's go."

**Night**

Right off the coast of the main island, the small island was lit up with party lights from lanterns, Christmas lights, and pumpkin shape lights from Halloween. Along the shores there were enough picnic tables for the whole graduating class as a long table had all kinds of food while Selphie's live band performed. They covered popular songs like "real Emotions" to "My Hand", instrumental, and took requests. Naminé was more like the center of attention when Selphie announced that she got into Twilight University with everyone congratulating her while some noticed her bracelet as others compliment her on her dress. Naminé didn't really understand how some of the popular girls could handle all this commotions as she smiled and said her "thanks you"

"Excuse me guys, but can I borrow Naminé for a moment." said Tidus as he took Naminé by the hand and lead her away from the crowd that surrounded her. "Looks like you could used a hand."

"Thanks. I couldn't handle them anymore." said Naminé as she walked along the empty shore with Tidus. "Beautiful night."

"Yeah, but I prefer the sunrise." said Tidus as they both walked up the small piers. "So any future plans?"

"I want to be a artist with my own gallery on the island." said Naminé with a smile on her face as she looked up at the stars. "That was the reason why I applied at Twilight University to get a degree in business and art."

"Sound cool. I've seen the paintings that you did at school." said Tidus while looking up also. Suddenly the atmosphere became very awkward for the two as Naminé wondered if Tidus was as nervous as her. Naminé started to wonder if it was the music when she heard Selphie began to sing "Eye On Me" or maybe it was because she was alone with Tidus. "You…want to…dance?" asked Tidus with a big swallow.

"Do even know how?" asked Naminé with a smirk.

Tidus nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I can improvise."

"Let's just go in small cycles." said Naminé as she step close to Tidus and held onto him. It wasn't the best dance they did, but Naminé enjoyed the fact that Tidus became very tense. "Your too stiff, loosen up."

"Sorry." said Tidus as Naminé stilled laughed at him.

"Just relax." said Naminé as they still danced in cycles until Tidus finally relax. Naminé could still hear Selphie sing the same song in the background and it seemed like she was doing it on purpose. While the two were still dancing in cycles Naminé looked up to Tidus and noticed that he was deeply staring at her. Naminé just stared back never looking away. When the long song finally ended Tidus slowly lean down.

"Wait." said Naminé with her heart beating fast as Tidus stopped. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." said Tidus as he finally let go of Naminé. "It's just I really like you."

"I know. I've had a feeling that you did." said Naminé as she step away from him. "It's just…" Naminé suddenly notice a change in the weather as a light breeze began to turn into a strong wind. "It's happening."

"What?" said Tidus as the wind became more violent.

"EVERYONE, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE." said Selphie into the microphone. "IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A SEVERE STORM COMING IN SO WERE GOING TO PACK IT UP AND CALL IT A NIGHT. THANKS FOR COMING AND BE CAREFUL OUT THERE."

"There's no time." said Naminé as she made a run for it with Tidus following after her. "SELPHIE!" Naminé pointed towards open waters that were more rapid as wave began to form into a tsunami that raised higher than the mountains on the island. Selphie looked with wide eyes and saw the large tsunami as it came close to the islands. Without warning the waves crashed into all the islands. Naminé had no control over her body as she tumbled out to sea. She started to panic as she tried kicking her legs while trying not to swallow the salt water. She suddenly felt a pair of arms warp around her as she opened her eyes and saw Tidus. Never letting go of her, Tidus motion that they needed to swim up as he took her hand in a tight grip and begin to swim up. They were almost to the surface, until a strong tide forced them apart. Tidus tried to reach out to Naminé, but she was further away from him. Tidus tried to swim towards her, but the current was so strong that it was keeping him away from Naminé as he called out her name with air bubbles escaping his mouth. Naminé tried her hardest to swim towards Tidus, but he keep getting further away as she began to lose her breath. Naminé couldn't last long as air escaped her. She didn't know what was going to happen to her as everything became dark. She wondered if she was going to die out in the sea. Everything that had happened was all in her dream as she remembered the faces of all her friends even if she didn't know most of them. She knew that she would need to live with that memory all her life, if she survived, until she slowly blacked out.

**Elsewhere**

Tidus slowly opened his eyes and cough up a lot of water. He looked at his surroundings once his eyes adjusted. He didn't know where he was at as he saw scattered stones structures from an old ruin until he finally noticed that he held onto a diamond bracelet. "Naminé! Wakka! Selphie!" he called out. "HHHEEY!" His voice echoed as he realized that he was alone with no one there to answer him. So he just swam to the ruin temple thinking that he'll be stuck here forever.

**Later**

Naminé could hear faint voices, but whoever they were she didn't recognize their voices as she listen before she fell back asleep. "Keep an eye on her."

"Who is she?"

"Some girl that floated out to sea. There's not much detail, but from what Xemnas says, he saved her."

"And her home?"

"He wants to break the news to her when she wakes up." Naminé once again fell back asleep. She didn't dream about anything that night as she slept. She had a feeling that the person who was watching her was close by. She felt safe near this person that somehow felt familiar. When Naminé finally awoke she was in a white room with little furniture, but as she looked out the window it was still dark. She sat up to examine her surroundings, nothing seemed familiar to her as she heard her stomach growl. Once her eyes adjusted she saw a boy sitting on a chair sleeping away as she examine his feature. He wore a black hooded coat that had chains instead of pull strings, with a long zipper. As she examine him more she thought that he could brush his blonde spiky hair since it'd swayed to the side, but from how he looked it reminded her of uncle Ven.

"It's not nice to stare." said the boy that surprised Naminé.

"I didn't mean to." said Naminé as the teenage boy got up to stretch that was probably a year older than her. "Where am I?"

"I'm sure you have many question, but first you need to eat something and I'll take you to meet someone that wants to talk to you" said the guy as he looked away from her. Naminé realized that she wasn't wearing her original clothes, but a nightgown that was a little loose.

"What happened to my other clothes?" asked Naminé as she examine the gown.

"When you were brought here you were soaking wet. So Larxene took them off you." explained the guy. "She lent her old gown that she never wore. Most likely she'll let you have it."

"Oh." was all Naminé could say.

"Okay, follow me." said the guy as he lead her out of the room and into a white hallway.

"So, what's your name?" asked Naminé as she didn't know who this guy was. "I'm Naminé"

"Roxas. Pleased to meet you." greeted Roxas as he kept walking in front of Naminé. They kept walking while not talking to each other as Naminé kept wondering where she was at. Roxas than lead her to another hallway that had stairs at the end until they arrived in front of a door. "I'll get you some food, but I was told to bring you here to meet with everyone and they'll answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you, Roxas" said Naminé as he left her to stand by the door.

"Don't mention it." said Roxas without taking another look at her. Once he was gone, Naminé took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice of a man. Naminé slowly opened the door and let herself in and closed the door behind her. She saw four men and a woman that she figured was Larxene as one man with silver hair pointed to a empty chair.

"I'm glade that you finally awoke." said the silvered haired man. "My name is Xemnas and that's Larxene, Saix, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion. Please have a seat."

"Thank you. I'm Naminé" said Naminé as she took a seat in front of Xemnas.

"I sure you have many questions." said Xemnas as he awaited for Naminé to response.

"What happen to the island I was living on?" asked Naminé even though she didn't want to know, but waited for a responses. Xemnas calmly sigh as he begin to tell Naminé all about how he found her and the fate of her home. The fact that Naminé's home was forever gone came as a shock to her as memories came flooding in her mind of happy moments of her sisters, parents, and friends. It was so overwhelming that she broke into tears. She loss everything precious to her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and sorry about my grammar. Post a comment, questions, but no flames. Sorry about the delay, but I have my reasons.**


End file.
